Thorn
Thorn is a character in Gacha Life, located in Spookytown I. He recently escaped from the Demon World. His preferred gift category is Toys. Profile His relationship is stated to be 'Stranger'. His personality is evil and his occupation is a villain. Trivia * His former job in the demon world was a chef. * Angels are his mortal enemies, although angels aren't mortal - they're immortal. * He hates music and doesn't have any favourite genres. He thinks it is 'just a bunch of horrible sounds'. * He can do almost anything, but what he can't do is whistle. * He comes from a large family and has 17 siblings. * He needs to cut his nails. * He hopes the Demon King doesn't find him. * Thorn thinks you look tasty. * According to him, the time of day he and the other demons enjoy are night, the only holiday in the Demon World is 'Demon King Day', it never rains in the Demon World and angels are demons' mortal enemies. * He says humans look very delicious. * He fears nothing except holy water. * His favourite food is anything that has meat on it or is meat itself. * He eats a lot. Quotes Upon Clicking "I need to cut my nails..." "Wakakakakaka!" "I am finally free! What should I do now?" Talk "I hope the Demon King doesn't find me!" "Humans look very delicious!" "Thorn thinks you look tasty..." "Take me to your leader!" Ask "Demons are nocturnal, we love the night!" "Fear? I'm not afraid of anything! Except holy water!" "I come from a large family and have 17 siblings!" "Thorn can't stand music, it is just a bunch of horrible sounds!" "I used to be a chef in the demon world!" "There's only one holiday where I come from, Demon King Day!" "I can do almost anything, except whistle!" "In the demon world', '''it never rains!" "I just can't stand angels, they are our mortal enemies!" "My favorite food is anything that has meat on it!" '''Gift'Category:CharactersCategory:Male CharactersCategory:Gacha Life Characters "I will try to figure out what this does!" "I don't know what this is, but it looks cool!" "Thanks, you seem like a nice person." "Not bad! But I wish I could eat it!" "Woah! This looks very expensive, thanks!" "Very cool, I will spare your life!" Pre-Gift "Is this safe? Looks suspicious." "What do I do with this? Eat it?" Quiz "That is correct, your brain works!" "Kekeke, you are right!" "Nice job for someone who's not a true demon!" Pre-Quiz "Can you pass this demon's quiz?" End of Quiz "You passed my quiz, would you like to be my personal servant?" Quiz: Answers Question 1: What was my job in the demon world? Answer: Chef Question 2: Who are our mortal enemies? Answer: Angels Question 3: What's my favourite type of music? Answer: None Question 4: What never happens in the demon world? Answer: Rain Question 5: What is my favorite food? Answer: Meat Question 6: What is the only holiday in the demon world? Answer: Demon King Day Question 7: How many siblings do I have? Answer: 17 Question 8: What am I afraid of? Answer: Holy Water Question 9: What time of day do demons enjoy? Answer: Night Question 10: What is one thing I can't do? Answer: Whistle